


lay your head down to rest, you weary soul

by InAFandomInducedHazeAtTheMoment



Series: sugar and honey.... (angsty ficlets about wlw pairings) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, F/M, How Do I Tag, You Have Been Warned, also kind of ambiguously for katara, also slight slight reference to yue teaching katara waterbending, i'm sorry for this but, kind of? idk? just to be safe, obviously, this is decidedly not it but, yeah the warning is for yue obviously, yue and katara deserve the best.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InAFandomInducedHazeAtTheMoment/pseuds/InAFandomInducedHazeAtTheMoment
Summary: Yue would smile and laugh and tell her that one day, she would teach her how to control her emotions and turn them into a weapon. she would smile that crooked smile and then Katara would have no choice but to shower her in kisses.but now there was no more Yue...because Yue was gone.and so Katara got up from her position on the ground, arms once carrying her love,empty.She pushes on and pushes forward and pushes, pushes, pushes.until the day she can’t.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Series: sugar and honey.... (angsty ficlets about wlw pairings) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	lay your head down to rest, you weary soul

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry.....but the series explains it all? yeah this is also from tumblr because angst and i are like close friends who come over for tea on the weekend 
> 
> >:D this may hurt...

Katara always knew this was going to happen. One way or another. It was in the back of her mind, every time they snuck out. 

_What if this is the last time we get to do this?_

but Katara always pushed those worries aside. she thought they’d have more time. Yue isn’t her mother. Yue won’t abandon her. she won’t die. she _won’t_.

Then Zhao happened.

That bastard had taken the moon spirit and Katara wanted to explode, she wanted to show the fire nation what she was capable of. all of her waterbending training, she wanted to unleash it....show that what her mother DIED for was not in vain..

But really? Katara wanted to cry. she wanted to cry and sob and thrash and be the fourteen-year-old she wished to be. but she couldn’t. She couldn’t because Aang was relying on her and Sokka needed her and they needed to move forward if they wanted to defeat the Fire Lord. but Yue.

_oh Yue._

Yue would smile and laugh and tell her that one day, she would teach her how to control her emotions and turn them into a weapon. she would smile that crooked smile and then Katara would have no choice but to shower her in kisses.

but now there was no more Yue...because Yue was gone.

She’s the moon spirit now what would Katara call her? Tui? Yue? and try as she might, Katara couldn’t bring her back if she begged for a thousand years.

Because Yue’s priority would always be her tribe. she would lay down her life for her people. she did lay down her life for her people. and as much as she hated it, as much as Katara screamed to the sky, she understood.

She hated it, yes she did. but she understood.

and so Katara got up from her position on the ground, arms once carrying her love, _empty. ___

____

____

She pushes on and pushes forward and pushes, pushes, pushes.

until the day she can’t.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah sorry.....but i just love katara and her resilience is something that should be admired and LET HER BE A 14-YEAR-OLD GIRL..babes just keeps going and going..take a break katara darling :( 
> 
> anyways hope you enjoyed (or..you know..felt hurt), talk to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/loverofallthingssmart), comment and/or kudos if you liked it and have a wonderful day/night lovelies!!


End file.
